A bit of Magic
by Inspirationbynight
Summary: A typical night of catching the bad guys goes down hill when a sorceress is interrupted and casts a spell on Elisa. Will Goliath let their relationship come to an end? Fic 1.
1. Something's Afoot

A bit of Magic

by Inspirationbynight

Author's Note: Hooray for fics inspired in the night by foggy dreams.

Edit 2/7/08: This takes place in November 1996, after The Journey. Fic #1

Elisa blinked her eyes twice more before they focused. Talons instead of fingers and toes. Shreads of her boots and oh no...her favorite jacket. Her only jacket.

Matt gapped at her with a hanging mouth, slacking his hold on the unconcious teen in his arms. "Elisa..." he started.

"Yeah...Matt, remember that time I told you over the stake-out that I was turned into a gargoyle?" Elisa asked him, slightly overwhelmed by the clarity of her sight and hearing.

"Yeah," Matt said, "you're going to have to explain it to me again."

Elisa huffed and blew a lock of ebony hair from her face. She remembered that night like it had happened yesterday but tonight... "Megan's going to have to explain this one," the detective-turned-gargoyle told him, glancing down at the sleeping brunnette.

Caught after school in the bathroom with a lighter, incense, a book that reminded Elisa of the Grimorum, had sent the jewelry-decked teen into Elisa's temporary care at the station while her aunt was contacted.

The girl had shoulder length brown hair with black streaks and long bangs framing her pointed face. If Elisa had been a rooky she would have called a hasty judgment on the kid. But looking at her for more than five seconds told the detective that she was a good kid under the jewelry and purple eyeshadow.

The aunt arrived and after some quick talking, managed to get her niece out of the station with little paper work and no parole officer.

"You know about magic," Megan said softly, standing from the bench in the station. Elisa glanced around but it seemed that no one had heard. Megan nodded. "Yeah I'm 16 but I can tell a lot about a person."

Her aunt called her to the door with urgency.

"I'll think we'll see each other again, if nothing else," the teen said politely before leaving the station.

Just as she had said, a week later Elisa accompanied by Matt in Central Park were tracking down their only lead on a case when everything went down hill. Central Park was known to empty this time at night except for a few brave souls who went for a late evening jog or a romantic stroll...or to cast a spell.

The lead, a greasy, balding man with a day's old unshaven face and permanent sneer yelled out to be heard over in Jersey as he stumbled upon a young sorceress. Elisa could only mental stand rooted to the ground, groan, smack her forehead and then go after the frightened man who managed to snake away from Goliath and into the streets.

"That's twice I haven't been able to finish that spell." For the situation, the teen was oddly calm and even managed to sound peeved. Not even Goliath fazed her.

The awkward situation passed into shaky ground when the sorceress announced the location of their target somewhere in the Bronx.

"Hold on a minute," Elisa said, putting her gun back inside its holster. "You're that kid that was at the station last week."

"Trying to cast a spell in the bathroom, yeah, my name is Megan," the girl introduced herself with a flippant air.

"Right...and you just said...how do you know who we're looking for?" Matt asked her, suspiciously.

"Seeing as how you've had a run with magic, not like your partner though, you shouldn't find it too hard to believe that I had a vision of this moment. Well this moment 3 minutes ago or so," Megan answered him, cleaning up the mess of her spilled items into a backpack.

"What do you know of this criminal that we seek?" Goliath asked her, leaving the dark shadows for greyer ones. Megan looked up at him slowly and stood straight. "I've seen you glide in the skies with others. It's an honor to meet you." Blinking her dazed look away and replacing it with a serious one for someone older than her years, Megan answered him, "The one you're looking for is in the Bronx. South--south-east of here. It's a warehouse filled with random storage.." She frowned, trying to recollect.

"Are you believing this?" Matt whispered to Elisa, looking skeptically at the teen.

"After all we've been through? Not to mention you and your Illuminati," Elisa retorted. Her thoughts raced as she came to a conclusion, not noticing Matt's slight cringe at the mention of the secret society she did not know he was a part of.

"If what she says is true, then we must look into it," the lavender gargoyle stated.

"I'll come with you," Megan told them.

Elisa shook her head. "No citizens. Besi--"

"You don't know where it is," Megan pointed out. "And I can lead you. Besides, who would believe that I know anything about the case you're working on?"

She had them there. And she came along.


	2. Magic cast

Why the bad guys picked locations near rivers instead a non-cliche place tended to rub Elisa's nerves the wrong way. It was dark, it was cramped, and just as Megan had told them, it was filled with random storage.

Goliath motioned for them to halt and signaled he would go alone. A minute later, two muffled thumps and a pair of softly glowing eyes lead them to a cooler.

Matt nudged his partner, bringing her attention to a yet-to-be-packed box of raw meat and a bags of empty gell pills and white powder.

"Oh man," Elisa breathed. They would need back up, and fast if they hoped to put a stop to ones behind the rise in illegal imports.

A gun clicked. Fired. Goliath growled and chaos insued. Armed and muscled men tackled and flew away from the gargoyle while others took aim to tranquilize him.

"Goliath!" Elisa shouted as he went down.

"Elisa, we've got get out and get help," Matt said, pulling her away from the enclosure.

"No, wait--Goliath!"

From the top of a wooden beam, a blonde man with dark shades jumped down and hit the ground running, charging at the two detectives.

"Elisa!" was all Matt could say in warning before being disarmed and punched between the eyes.

"Soleil Finite!"

Elisa blocked her face from the attack, which shielded her from Megan's spell outburst. The henchmen, however, were not so fortunate and with the bought time, the two females grabbed Matt by the arms and made a run for the nearest cover.

Elisa breathed heavily but as quietly as she could. Matt stirred. Megan covered his mouth when he groaned but it only served to wake him fully. Crates of hardware surrounded them, an odd place to be considering that the meat was not far away and could pose a problem to the business man running the operation.

"You're going to need help," Megan told them, stating the obvious to the detectives' ears.

"Yeah, but we can't leave Goliath back there," Elisa argued, torn between her training and her concern for the gargoyle leader.

"Anyone got asprin?" Matt joked quietly, feeling the bridge of his nose and sighed with relief to find it unbroken. Neither caught the whisperings that told them something was about to happen.

"It doesn't look like she'll be waking up soon," Matt said, bringing Elisa back to the present.

"Stay with her," Elisa began but Matt cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Come on Elisa, do you even know how to fight like...that?" he asked her, refering to her physical change.

"Hey I fought Demona like this once before, a couple of thugs won't be a contest," Elisa replied with confidence.

Matt frowned. "You sound like you're not yourself partner. This is dangerous. We need to move together."

"So let's go," whispered a frail voice from Matt's arms. Megan blinked her grey eyes with effort. "We should at least be able to get..Goliath?..from where they have him. He's chained to the ground a few aisles from here." She frowned and blinked again.

"Another vision?" Elisa asked her.

Megan nodded carefully. "Yeah. Someone's coming to see him soon too. Might be him."

By 'him' Elisa and Matt knew she meant their guy, The one that they had been trying to get a lead on for over a month.

Fortunately, Megan could walk, so Elisa leaded them, with Matt to gaurd their backs while Megan wobbled along between them, alerting them to potential run-ins with other henchmen.

Elisa's heightend senses excited her. She could see in the dimness of the warehouse, hear Megan and Matt and other small sounds as if they were amplified by speakers. She remembered the strength she had in her first transformation and felt a comfort of familiarity deep inside her. She almost missed Megan's whisper, alerting her to Golaith's presence when she caught his scent.

Before Matt caught up to her, she was stealthily making her way to Golaith's side.

Apparently, no one had thought to guard him and that made it all the more easy to break him free. Suspiciously easy.

"Hey Big Guy," Elisa said in a somewhat sensusous tone. What was going on?

"Elisa?" Goliath asked, looking at her through the dark. Elisa smiled. He could see her.

"Yeah, and it's not a mask," she told him, snapping a used chain behind him. "Wanna see?"

"Elisa, what are you doing? Hurry up," her partner whispered across the narrow strip of hall between them.

Goliath's impulse to lean towards her and engage in her game was nipped in the bud when a thud brought their attention to Megan's limp body.

A flashlight directed their way and a hollar threw the cat back into the dog fight. Goliath scooped up the unconscious teen sorceress while Elisa grabbed Matt by the arms and jumped the beams to the roof. The action below ceased suddenly, causing the group to halt in their escape.

A lean figure in the shadows hailed them, also blocking their view from seeing his face.

"Thanks for testing security," the leather vested man said smugly with a faint European accent. "We'll be 'beefing' it up." With a light chuckle, he retreated behind his small army, invisible even to Goliath's sight.

"Guys," Matt warned them, watching the henchmen raise their weapons again to take aim.

Bullets shot past them as the two gargoyles and their passengers narrowly escaped certain capture and heavy wounds. Flapping their wings to give them more altitude, Elisa dropped Matt off at her car and promised to meet him at Manhatten Medical.

The digital clock in Megan's hospital room ticked the minutes to dawn as Elisa and Goliath clung to the building outside the window. Megan's aunt arrived less than an hour later looking awake and well composed for someone who had been woken from bed to be told that her neice was in the hospital.

Elisa glanced into the room, waiting for Matt to show up. She needed him to reassure the thin woman and go through the usual cop-babble for their records. Elisa's chest was clamped by the insecurity of what Megan might say. In the two times that Elisa had been around her, she knew the girl spoke her mind without reserve if it served her purpose whatever those may be.

Meanwhile, Goliath could not help but stray his attention to Elisa's renewed change. Unlike the first time, she appeared confident in her ability to attach herself to the building, in gliding as if she had been hatched and not born, and seemed to be at ease in her present condition. Truely, he thought to himself, she is very beautiful.

"uh-Oh."

Goliath looked to the window to find Megan's grey-eyed aunt looking at them and motioning for them to enter.


	3. The Situation

"My name is Melody Edwards. I am Megan's aunt."

"Detective Elisa Maza," the bronze female gargoyle said before she could stop herself from falling into police etiquette.

Strangely, all Elisa recieved from the pale woman was a slight look of surprise before she moved on to Goliath who promptly introduced himself.

"Secondly, I apologize for Megan's actions. I assume you have not always been a gargoyle Ms. Maza? I thought as much. I am ashamed to be shown the lack of attention I have been giving to my niece's behavior."

Elisa began to feel the panic of her situation now that the atmosphere was fairly lax. "Can you change me back?" she asked. She looked at Goliath with a pained expression fleetingly. "I can't exactly show up to work like this."

Melody Edwards shook her head. "I can lay another spell on you but only Megan can remove it." She bowed her head, shame faced. "I am ill. I'm sorry."

"Will your niece be alright?" Goliath asked the English woman, concern coloring his tone for Elisa and the girl's well being.

Melody nodded. "Yes, the doctors say she's fatigued but she should recover within the next day or two."

Elisa ceased nibbling her lip to ask Melody about her and Megan's abilities.

"Our learning has been passed down through more than three centuries, taught from sorceress to apprentice. Megan is my apprentice, and I a poor teacher. She came to me when she was a child of eight. Her mother could not take care of her and left her in my care." Melody wrung her thin hands at the memory but quickly pushed it away and studied Elisa instead. After several seconds she was interrupted by Matt Bluestone, who momentarily froze at seeing the scene and quickly locked the door again.

"Miss Edwards, this is Detective Matt Bluestone, my partner. Matt, this is Melody Edwards, Megan's aunt," Elisa introduced.

Matt nodded. "Nice to meet you." To Elisa he said, "I called the station and anyone and everyone around the warehouse I could get to go over before they could pack it up. This could be it."

"Was my niece involved?" Melody asked worriedly.

Elisa gave the tired woman a brief explanation, except when she was questioned over the time of her change, of the events that had occurred only a few hours ago.

"I can fix it," came a dry whispery voice from the hospital bed.

"Megan!" Melody clutched the teen's hand gently but firmly, whispering words of relief.

"I can fix it," Megan repeated, a bit louder. She blinked at the bright lights and gave Elisa a weary smile. "Did you get 'em?"

Matt shook his head, answering her. "No, but we managed to get two of his guys in for questioning. If nothing else, they'll get a fine for violating sanitation laws," he added grumpily.

"I'm sorry," the young sorceress said, closing her grey eyes for brief periods as she gathered her strength.

"It's not your fault," Elisa assured her. "Actually, you were a lot of help. We might not have gotten anything out of our lead but thanks to you we managed to get a couple of jail birds."

Megan's expression was difficult to pinpoint. Her face muscles twitched as she struggled with varying emotional responses. Somewhat neutral, she asked, "What about your body?"

The room was quiet but for the hum of machines and footsteps of nurses and doctors attending to other patients.

"Uh-oh," said Matt, glancing at the door.

Goliath took Elisa's hand and ushered her out the window while Matt pretended to fiddle with the lock.

"Sorry, sorry, I--it looked stuck," the red-head man apologized to the middle-aged woman. She shook her head with an air of impatience and a long day's job that bled into the night.

"Close the window detective, we keep the rooms sterile for a reason," the doctor admonished with a sharp tone.

Matt made an apologetic face out the window as he closed it and drew the blinds. Elisa sighed. "Guess that answers that question."

Goliath cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Elisa, you know you are welcome to stay the day with me...and the clan."

Elisa turned away, so as not to show Goliath what the idea of spending the day in stone hibernation in Xanatos' home meant for her but the lavender gargoyle didn't need to see her expression.

"We could go to my place," Elisa suggested weakly. If she could hibernate, she was just as vulnerable as Goliath. They could not protect themselves after day break.

"Do you think I can hibernate?" Elisa asked Goliath, thinking back to the first time she was changed. It had barely lasted the whole night before she was human again. This time however, the hours were slipping by.

Goliath too wondered. "Only the sun can tell us I'm afraid. And it appears that Megan will not be able to do any more work tonight."

Elisa squinted through the space between the blinds, catching a hazy picture of the doctor cleaning Megan's arm. Having been put under, the sorceress turned her head away from the window and went still. Matt and Megan's aunt were escorted out of the room, door closed behind them.

"Well, guess we have the rest of the night to ourselves," Elisa said cottetishly. "Race you to the clock tower."

With that word said, she launched herself away from the hospital wall and propelled herself towards the precinct. Goliath hesitated only a breath before engaging in pursuit.


	4. Fight or Flight

Their laughter floated away on the wind that carried them up away from the concrete buildings and bustle of the city night life. Goliath admired Elisa's graceful form in the air, the reality of her in the sky with wings just like him were more vivid than his daydreams had ever been after the fateful night with Puck and Titania's Mirror.

Reality...just like him...Goliath pulled back, slowing his momentum...daydreams...

It was not real. He landed on an obscure building, just a few more roofs from the tower. Elisa landed a few feet from him, still caught up in the game and not wanting to be taken by surprise.

"Goliath..." When he did not respond the third time to her call, Elisa grew concerned and all thoughts of the game out of her mind. Goliath stared up into the sky, lost in dreary thoughts.

"Goliath, what's wrong?" she asked him, touching his arm.

The tall gargoyle flinched and looked at Elisa as if seeing her for the first time. "I'm sorry..." he said, turning away. Longing, despair, the courage to not say more, all etched in those two words.

"For what Golaith?" Elisa asked him, reaching to turn him towards her.

He stopped and slowly turned around. Taking her hand in his he shook his head slowly. "It is not real." He let her hand slip out of his.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Goliath nodded but did not respond.

Elisa searched his face for an she was not sure she wanted to know, though she had given it earlier. "Goliath...can't we just enjoy the few hours we have? We didn't get much of that last time." She shook her head before Goliath could agree or disagree. "Don't you think I've thought about us? Wished that something--somehow--would make our lives easy? That we could have a life?" she sighed, her wings drooping naturally. "I guess we are too different," she said as if agreeing with something he had said.

"Elisa..." Goliath reached for her but stopped when she tensed.

Her partially open eyes were glowing red. "I don't know if it's magic or this.." she said looking at her taloned hands, "or me, but I don't care." The red slipped away as easily as if a curtain had been swept aside. "I love you Golaith."

Elisa turned and walked to the nearest edge of the building, wanting to be stopped, to be let go, to be followed, chased, to glide unhindered and at the same time wanting nothing but a blank memory of her life before she decided to investigate the shooting at the Eyrie Building.

In the end, Elisa hid in the bathroom of her apartment when dawn introduced the world to the sun for another day. She groaned when she saw the cracks in her mirror caused by the shattering of her skin. Though she would get an earful later from the captain, Elisa had to admit to herself that she had never felt so rested. Wondering if that was how Goliath felt every evening after waking--no, she would not think about him. Obviously (to her) she had been right to assume that he agreed with her. They were too different.

Without a second glance to her apartment, Elisa took flight on her borrowed wings and headed for Manhattan General. A quick peek inside and a few knocks later, she was in the hospital room. Melody greeted her kindly before excusing herself for the cafeteria, leaving the two females alone.

"No," Megan said the moment silence had a chance to announce itself.

Elisa blinked in surprise at the girl's forcefulness of her decision. She looked much better for the wear: peachy, lightly freckled, and a sweetheart-shaped face that did not coincide with her tone of voice or the make up she began to apply.

"No, what?" Elisa asked, her tail subconciously swishing back and forth with apprehension.

Megan managed a smirk at the action instead of the giggles that wanted to froth out of her. Years of training with her aunt as a sorceress taught to have control at all times when facing a dubious situation.

"No, I will not change you back," Megan clarified, going with a dark blue eye shadow. "You came to ask me to but I won't. Besides, I'm not at the level I need to be to do it. Sorry Miss Maza."

"Elisa," the detective insisted. "And why not? I can't stay like this, I've already missed my shift--"

"The doctor said it would be best for me to go to sleep when I became I little restless last night,"Megan informed her. "I already said I can't. I'm too weak."

Elisa eyed her skeptically.

Megan rolled her serious grey eyes skyward. "You can't make me."

Elisa let out a sigh of frustration, her eyes blurring for a moment before she calmed down.

"What's teh other reason? You said besides, 'besides' what?"

Megan hid a smile behind her compact mirror. "I can tell a lot about a person. You two still have something to work out so come join us Goliath."

Elisa's eyes widened with a mixture of surprise and dread. Goliath quietly entered the hospital room, caping his wings elegantly. His secretive glance at Elisa told her that he had not forgotten about their last minute argument and sour ending.

"This is going no where fast," Megan muttered to herself. She closed her mirror with a snap and looked between the two gargoyles.d "I have little experience in dealing with romantic situations but it's hard to ignore the major vibes between you two, so here's the deal: I'm not at full strength to take off the spell I put on you Elisa and even if I was, I don't remember what I did exactly."

"What?" the two gargoyles cried out.


	5. Finally!

Megan put a finger on her pale lips, looking cautiously at the door. "Hospital, hello? And before you completely loose your mind detective, I said 'exactly'. Magic isn't a draw of the hat kind of deal you know. And it's not like I haven't been trying to remember. My aunt's been helping, it's why she was interrogating you last night."

"So now what?" Elisa asked, cutting Goliath off from speaking.

"You two deal with your issue while I gather myself together. I can't see the past as well as I can get visions." Melody opened her mirror again and began to apply a mulberry color lipstick.

"You can see the past?" Goliath asked in awe.

"Immediate, and it's my past. What I did, what I said; to help me see what I did wrong so I can learn first hand. It's not so rare in our family actually, it's just not something the world knows," Megan explained to him. "It takes a long long time."

"And how long will this take?" he asked her.

"A few hours at best. More if I get distracted, so if you two could...?" Megan hinted at the window as a starting place. "Come back at midnight. And Elisa--" megan added as the two began to leave, "one element of the spell I didn't plan was your attachment to your feelings. Just so you know. The spell to change you back into a human might backfire on us both if...well, if we have a knot instead of a straight piece of string. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Elisa nodded with a faint blush, avoiding Golaith's line of sight. She asked, "What do you mean by 'both' of us?"

Megan sighed with a hint of regret and impatience. "You for being the subject of the spell of course and me for casting it." Her eyes pleaded what her words did not show, "I'll see you at midnight." _I'm scared of what the backfire will do. Please do your part._

With a silent nod, Elisa and Goliath left, heading into the sky with no real destination in mind.

For several minutes, they glided silently, neither leading or following. Finally, Goliath took the initiative at the same time that Elisa did.

"Elisa--"

"Goliath--"

Silence.

Elisa sighed, gathering her courage and whatever words would come to her. "Goliath...I'm just so confused...and frustrated...and...angry at myself, that I can't let go of this."

"There is nothing to let go," Goliath told her, gliding to her side. "Elisa, I too have been battaling within myself. It...has not been easy, this confusion." Before he let the tension stretch too far, he continued. "I have not forgotten that night, nor the nights before or after, or the day you stayed at my side when we were little more than strangers to each other. You have been a great friend and ally to me and to the clan."

Elisa felt her insides melt and let her wings droop, forgetting that she was several feet from the ground.

"Elisa, I love you too."

She fell, turning dark brown eyes towards the being that shared the biggest part of her life, that began her life three years ago. Her arm reached of its own accord towards him, she saw it outside of herself, as though she was no longer in control. In a way, she wasn't.

Goliath caught her as he had caught her the first time, with strong but gentle arms, protecting her from harm, putting her safety before his own.

They ended up on the roof of a shop, seeing its last customers before closing. Neither said a word, but it was not necessary. They fell in love before they were aware of it, before the incident with the Mirror which showed them the awareness of the other. Even more so after the Hunters came and nearly parted them with death. They acknowledged then, their growing attraction for the other and had allowed it to flourish with each passing night while deepening their friendship.

Was it Goliath who took her hand first or was it Elisa yet again that approached him? The triviality of how they became literally wrapped around each other only shows the consequence of the initiative that took place. Wrapped in a coccoon of wings, the couple kissed and made up, expressing their joy, regret of unsaid words, of the words they (Elisa) has thrown at each other.

"Elisa, do you know of our custom? To pursue the other?" Goliath asked her with his deep soft voice.

Elisa shook her head against his chest. "I don't know what I was doing. It just felt..natural."

Goliath stroked her hair as he explained it was a courtship ritual between two gargoyles that were attracted to each other and wanted to officialize it before the clan. Much like a boy asking a girl out.

Elisa gazed into Goliath's warm eyes. "You caught me a long time ago."

Goliath smiled at her. "As did you, my Elisa."

Midnight was announced by striking clocks, flashing bright lights in digital numbers, and silently in the hospital rooms.

Megan, with the assistance of her aunt, drew a barrier for Goliath, Matt who visited and stayed, the room and Melody, leaving the sorceress and her subject to the outcome of the removal spell.

"You ok?" Megan asked Elisa, who figgited in her place across from Megan's bed. Elisa nodded, glancing quickly at Goliath before giving her attention to Megan's instructions.

Megan stood before the foot of her bed and cast a palm-full of powder at Elisa. Goliath strained to hear what was being said, but Megan's barrier also seemed to muffle the sound of the outside.

"What is she saying?" Matt wondered out loud.

"...borrowed from the night..."

"I'm not sure," Goliath answered, both to Matt and his own question.

"...form that is right..."

Acid. That was the word that came to Matt Bluestone's mind as he watched his partner change back to her human form, minus her jacket and shoes. The powder that Megan had cast looked as it if was eating away at her form and leaving behind the human. Elisa examined herself once over before Megan released the protective barriers.

"Are you alright Elisa?" Matt asked, standing beside Golaith.

"Yeah, actually, I do. A little weird but, I'm great," Elisa answered.

Matt sighed in relief. "Well, keep that in mind when the captain asks you about that cold. I had to make something up you k now," Matt warned her as they headed out the door. "Uh, thanks for sorting this out," he said to Megan who nodded in his direction.

"Goliath...I'll see you tomorrow?" Elisa asked him.

He nodded with a smile. "Of course." When the two detectives has left the room, Goliath bid the two humans good bye and departed.

"How are you feeling dear?" her aunt asked her, leadin gher back into the hospital bed.

"Nothing a little nap and cheesecake won't fix Auntie Mel," Megan answered with a sleepy smile.

Her aunt smoothed her hair back and congratulated her on her first major spell casting.

"I just took the spell off, that's all. I'm glad that's done with though." She made a face as her aunt tried to wash off her make up. "How rare is it to find a pair like those two?" Megan asked her aunt as she began to drift to sleep.

"About as rare as having fay blood, or finding a magical artifact from the days of Zeus," her aunt answered with a small smile as she flipped through a fashion magazine she had brought with her.

Back in the Eyrie Building, Goliath was crowded by the clan who bombarded him with questions.

"Elisa and I had much to talk about," he told them. A silence fell on the clan as they waited anxiously for the verdict of their leader's and Elisa's love life.

Goliath cleared his throat and announced that Elisa and he had formalized their relationship and hoped that the clan would support them.

"Oh Father, I'm so happy for you both!" Angela exclaimed, giving him a bear hug while trying to keep Bronx from jumping over the two of them.

"About time," Brooklyn commented to his rookery brothers.

"Yeah, no kidding," Lexington said, grinning as he shook his head.

The sun rose upon several gargoyles lacking the fierceness behind their growling faces and frozen attacks. They could have truely been mistaken for statues for the lifelessness they held. One in particular had a thoughtful look, graced with a small secretive smile.


End file.
